


Nightwing Meets the Batboy

by Gingercat65



Series: Nightwing Meets the Batboy [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingercat65/pseuds/Gingercat65
Summary: There's a new hero in townbut Who?Batboynever heard of him
Relationships: Batboy x Flash Girl, Batboy x Impulse
Series: Nightwing Meets the Batboy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705330





	1. The Batboy

In Gotham city, Crime isn’t new. The Batman, his trusty sidekick Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Hood and Batwoman protect the city. But now there’s a new bat in town, who doesn’t work with the Batman.  
Commissioner Gordon: Do you know who this Batboy is then Batman ?  
Batman: No Jim I don’t. Whoever he is. He must know Gotham inside out.  
Nightwing: He must also know our every moves  
Detective Bullock: The Batboy has been spotted near Arkham.  
Nightwing & Batman: Arkham?  
Batman: JOKER !  
At Arkham Asylum.  
Batboy: I need to speak with The Joker now !  
Arkham guard: Um sure, follow me.  
Arkham guard takes Batboy to the Joker’s cell.  
Joker: Batman ?  
Batboy: No, I’m not Batman. I’m the Batboy.  
Joker: Oh, so you’re the Batboy, everyone’s talking about ! What do I owe the pleasure?  
Batboy: Enough games Joker ! I want the location on where your hideout is !  
Joker: Even if I were going to tell you but I won’t !  
Batboy glares.  
Arkham guard gasps.  
Arkham guard: Batman !  
Batboy: It’s Batboy !  
Batman: Batboy!  
Nightwing threw a batarang at Batboy knocking him out.  
Joker: Well it seems the Batboy isn’t so great after all !  
Arkham Guard: Thanks Batman.  
Batman: Nightwing, take Batboy to the car and keep an eye on him.  
Nightwing: sure, thing Batman.  
Nightwing then picked up Batboy and carried him to the Batmobile.  
Nightwing: He kinda reminds me of Tim when Tim was younger.  
Nightwing smiled, as Batboy started to wake up.  
Batboy: Ow my head ! huh ?  
Batboy then realised he was in Nightwing’s arms.  
Batboy: hey let me go !  
Nightwing: Calm down kid !  
Batman then arrived.  
Batman: What were you doing here Batboy ?!  
Nightwing: Batman. Let the kid sleep.  
Batboy: Sleep ?  
Nightwing blew sleeping powder at Batboy.  
Batboy: No, I’m not tired. {Batboy falls asleep}  
Batman: Sleeping Powder ?  
Nightwing: Alfred’s nephew Tony, gave me some.  
Batman: Get in the car with Batboy now !  
Nightwing got in the car, Batboy was still asleep, as there wasn’t enough room, Batboy had to sit on Nightwing’s lap.  
Nightwing: This brings back memories when Tim was younger.  
Batman smiled.  
At the Batcave, Alfred was training his young nephew Antonio *Tony for short*, in the simulation course.  
Alfred: Well done Tony. I’m really impressed with you. Your mother and father would be proud. ;placing his hand on Tony’s shoulder;  
Tony smiled and hugged his uncle.  
Tony: Thanks Uncle.  
Then the Batmobile arrived. Batman got out. Then Nightwing got out carrying the sleeping Batboy in his arms.  
Alfred: Not again !  
Tony: Hold on ! You guys know who the Batboy is.  
Nightwing nodded.  
Batman: His name is Red. Nightwing found him all alone in an old condemned building when Red was 5. He’s now 15. Dick decided to take Red under his wing. {Batman removes Batboy’s mask}  
Nightwing: Thanks for the sleeping powder Tony, it worked.  
Tony: You’re welcome Dick.  
Batboy slowly starts to wake up.  
Batboy: oh ! What happened, I swe- WHERE’S MY MASK !  
Batboy then realised that he was in the Batcave  
Batman: Missing something Batboy {Holding Batboy’s mask}  
Batboy: Give it back Bruce !  
Batman: {Takes off his mask} No ! Because you’re grounded !  
Red: But- but-  
Nightwing: {Took off his mask} I’ll take him home Bruce, Red, Car now !  
Red walked sadly towards the Batmobile and got in the car.  
Dick: I’ll send the car back to the cave, when I get home.  
Batman: Thanks Dick.  
Dick got in the Batmobile.  
Dick: We’re having some words when we get home ! Understand young man !  
Red: {Sighs} Yes Dick.  
The Batmobile then left the cave.  
Tony: Poor kid. He was only trying to help.  
Bruce: Well it certainly explains why Red has been acting odd these past few months.  
To Be continued


	2. The Shadow Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another new in Town  
> The identify of Batboy found out by Batfam

Meanwhile… … 

In the Batmobile.

Dick: WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING !

Red: I wanted to show you, that I can be your Sidekick, please Dick.

Dick: You could have been killed.

Red: You were 9 when you became Robin.

Dick: You’re still young though.

Red looks at the window, tears start to appear in his eyes.

Dick: Look. When we get home, I’ll play with you, I’ll call Kid Flash over. Ok {Smiles at Red}

Red wipes his tears and nodded.

Dick smiled at his young ward.

Dick: We’re home.

The Batmobile drove into a cave, which was under the house.

Red: when did you get a cave ?

Dick: It’s been here for years. It connects to the Batcave as well.

Red: Wow.

Dick: {on the phone} Wally. I need you at the house please.

Wally: (On the phone} What is it ! Is Luca ok ?! Is he hurt ?

Dick: He’s fine. I think he needs some Wally company.

Wally: I’ll be there in 1 minute.

Dick: Thanks Wally.

Dick and Wally both end the call

Dick: Your uncle Wally is on his way.

Luca: ‘Uncle’ Really Dick ! I’m not 3 !

Dick: You said yourself when you were 7, that Wally is like an uncle to you.

Red yawns.

Dick: Alright young Sleepy Bat.

Dick parks the car, in the Night-Cave.

Dick: Come on then {Dick picks up Red, carrying him}

Wally: I’m here !

Red: Uncle Wally ! 

Red jumped out Dick’s arms and ran to Wally and hugged him.

Wally hugged back.

Wally: It’s nice to see you too Kid.

Dick: Wally ! My man !

Wally: Good to see you again Dick.

Dick: Come on let’s go upstairs, the kid’s eager to play.

Wally picked up Luca and ran upstairs

Dick: Better hide the sugar from Luca first. But first gonna send the car back to the Batcave.

Dick pressed a button on his wrist and Batmobile left the Night-cave and head towards the Batcave.

Meanwhile at the Batcave… …

Alfred was finishing up, the final things for his nephew

Alfred: What do you think Master Bruce. {Showing him the costume}

Bruce: It looks amazing !

Tony: What does ?

Alfred; This ! {Shows Tony the suit} It’s called Shadow Wing.

Tony: Wow ! Cool !

Bruce: Consider it as a gift, for you are joining the Bat family

Tony: Really ?

Bruce nodded.

To Be Continued


	3. The Winter Raider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shortest chapter here hehe

Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum… …

Joker: And they say I’m crazy, that Batboy looked crazy.

Harley Quinn: You don’t say Puddin’

Joker, the other criminals & Arkham Guards: STOP CALLING ME ‘HIM’ PUDDIN’ ! IT’S GETTING OLD NOW !

Harley: Alright !

Arkham Guard 1: Did you hear there are two Heroes in town

Arkham Guard 2: Really ? What are their names ?

Arkham Guard 1: Shadow Wing and Winter Raider.

Arkham Guard 2: Wow

Back at the Batcave

Winter Raider, AKA Kestrel Hawkthrone, was one of the newest members to the Bat Family team 

Winter Raider: So, What’s the first mission.

Batman: I’d like you, Shadow Wing to come with me, to question the Joker, on where his hideout is.

Winter Raider: Yes sir.

At Arkham Asylum

Shadow Wing: Now Joker ! WHERE IS YOUR HIDEOUT !

Joker: And I thought Batboy was scary

Winter Raider: Now, where is that HIDEOUT OF YOURS !

Joker: {Quite scared} Old Lafts Theatre 

Batman was amazed

Batman: Wow. I’m Impressed 

Meanwhile at the Grayson house,

Red was watching the news, when he saw something that made him angry… 

News reporter: Two new people going by the Name of Shadow Wing and Winter Raider have helped Batman, find the whereabouts of Joker’s hideout.

Red: WHAT ! 

Wally: Uh oh ! 

Red: DICK !!!!!!!

Dick: What is it !

Red points to the TV ! 

Red: Explain

To Be Continued


	4. SODA !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone loves Soda, much to Dick's rules

Dick: Reddy calm down !

Wally: come on Kid, we’ll have some soda.

Red: SODA ! WHERE !

Dick glares at Wally.

Wally blushes and chuckles.

Dick: Don’t you dare Wally.

But it was too late !

Red: {From the kitchen} REDDY LOVE SODA ! IT’S FULL OF SUGAR !

Wally: Aw ! He looks adorable ! 

Dick shakes his head.

Red: Nah ! BATBOY ! BATBOY ! BATBOY ! 

Dick: This is why we don’t give him sugar.

Wally: Still, let the kid be.

Red: Whoosh ! I’m Kid Flash ! Whoosh!

Dick had to smile at that.

Dick: Wally, you’re basically Batboy’s idol.

Wally: Me? Why me? He’s your ward and sidekick.

Dick: Growing up, Reddy was a huge fan of Barry and you. He still is.

Red: Woo! 

Dick: Watch this! This is one of Luca’s weakness.

Wally looked confused.

Dick snuck up behind Red and … …

Dick: Tickle Attack!

Red: {Laughing} No! Stop! HA!

Wally smiled.

Meanwhile at the Bat cave

Bruce: Kestrel, Tony. Today you two impressed me, finding out the location of Joker’s hideout, Welcome.

Kestrel: Thanks Bruce.

Tony: Yea thanks.

Bruce: And Tony, Alfred is really impressed with you.

Tony: Really 

Bruce nods.

Kestrel: One question Bruce.

Bruce: Yes, what is it?

Kestrel: When do we get to meet the Batboy?

To Be Continued


	5. Explosion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explosion could be seen at Arkham

Bruce: Soon

Then there was a HUGE explosion that shook the entire city.

At Grayson house 

Red: Look! The Explosion came from Arkham! 

Dick: {on a commlink} Bruce! 

Bruce: We’re fine. You?

Dick: I’m fine. Red and Wally too.

Bruce: Well suit up. We’re going to Arkham.

Dick: Got it!

Red: Can I come please!

Dick: No kid, you can’t. You’re too young! Wally! Suit up! We’re going to Arkham.

Wally nodded.

Dick: If you want to be useful, you can watch, on the Computer.

Red: UH! Fine!

Dick and Wally quickly put their suits on

Nightwing: And don’t follow us! Understand!

Red: Yes Sir.

And Nightwing and Kid Flash left

At the Batcave.

Batman: Damian, Tim, Jason, Barbara, Kathy, Tony, Kestrel! Suit up! We’re going to Arkham!

Damian: Already done Father!

Then Nightwing and Kid Flash entered the Batcave.

Batman: Ok! Robin, you’re in the car with me!

Robin nodded and ran to the Batmobile.

Batman: Red Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl, Batwoman, Nightwing and Winter Raider, take the motorcycles.

Red Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl, Batwoman, Nightwing and Winter Raider nodded and ran to their Motorcycles.

Batman: Shadow Wing, you take the air!

Shadow Wing: Yes Batman!

Batman: And Kid Flash, you just do what you do!

Kid Flash nodded.

And then they left the Batcave. But Nightwing, didn’t know that Batboy that placed trackers on the vehicles.

At Arkham. The villains were escaping.

Joker and Harley Quinn sprayed some people with Joker Laughing Gas.

Arkham guards: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!!!!

Scarecrow sprayed people with his fear toxin gas. 

Arkham guards: No! Get them off! NO!

Joker: Ha Ha! 

Meanwhile at the Night cave, Red was putting on his Batboy costume.

Red: I don’t care! I’m helping! 

Red put on his mask.

Batboy: I don’t care if I get grounded! I’m helping them!

Batboy got on his Motorcycle and left the cave.

At Arkham, Batman and his team arrived!

Joker: NOW!

Harley pressed a button and Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl, Batwoman, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Shadow Wing and Winter Raider fell into a trap and were knocked out by knockout gas.

Ivy: Nighty Night!

Meanwhile… ...  
In the streets of Gotham, Batboy sped past people, and headed towards the bat signal.

At the signal. Jim Gordon was waiting for Batman.

Jim: Where is he?

Batboy: Batman and his team have been captured by Joker and his team. I’m the only one here.

Jim: Batboy. Thank heavens, you’re still here.

Batboy smiled. 

Batboy: I could use my stealth skills and usage of voice acting.

Jim: Voice Acting?

Batboy gets out a recorder and plays it.

Batboy recording: Well I’m surprised that you guys managed to capture The Batman. HA! But you haven’t caught me! 

Batboy pauses it. 

Jim: I’ll have my team and SWAT Team outside Arkham.

Batboy: I’ll give you a signal. {Gives Jim a signal receiver)

Jim smiled.

Batboy: I hope this works.

Meanwhile at Arkham… … 

Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl, Batwoman, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Shadow Wing and Winter Raider started to wake up.

Joker: Wakey Batsy!

Batman: Why! You! When I get --

Batman realised his belt was missing. 

Batman: My Belt!

Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl, Batwoman, Nightwing, Shadow Wing and Winter Raider: Our’s too 

Kid Flash: I can’t even speed through it!

Harley: Missing something!

Batman’s, Robin’s, Red Robin’s, Red Hood’s, Batgirl’s, Batwoman’s, Nightwing’s, Shadow Wing’s and Winter Raider’s belts were on a box.

Mr. Freeze: We made the cell, so you can’t get out, only with the key!

Nightwing: Why! You Sorr-- Wait what’s that sound?

Batboy’s recording: HA!

Joker: BATBOY!

Batboy recording: Well I’m surprised that you guys managed to capture The Batman. HA! But you haven’t caught me! 

Joker: Search for that Brat!

Every villain left, but they took the belts.

Batboy then jumped in front of the cell and he smiled and winked

Nightwing: whispers: I thought I told you to stay at the cave !

Batboy: whispers: Hey ! Be grateful, I’m saving you {gets a laser out, and starts to cut the lock, but the villains return}

Joker: Well! Well! If it isn’t the Batboy!

To Be Continued


	6. The Justice League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrives from the league

Batboy gave him the famous Batglare. 

Joker: WOW! Really scared!

Batboy then punched Joker right in the face

Everyone gasps in shock. 

Joker: OW! But you’re still outnumbered!

Batboy: Wish I thought of that! Oh, wait I did!

Batboy smirked, as he pressed the signal button,

Jim: he sent us the signal.

Flash: Right! Let’s go

The Justice League and the entire of Gotham Police charged towards Arkham !

Joker: Oh Crap !

While the Justice League were battling the villains. Batboy grabbed the belts.

Batman: Hurry !

Batboy: Keep your bat ears on !

And soon the lock had cracked. Batboy then gave the belts to Batman and his team.

By the end of the day, every villain was put back in their cell.

At the Hall of Justice.

The Justice League and Batman’s team was having a meeting about the day and Batboy.

To Be Continued


End file.
